Super Freak
by soupus
Summary: Dean and Sam come across a girl that has something that can help them. They take her away from the terrible life she is living and she stays on the road with them, one of the brothers falling for her...
1. Welcome to Pleasentville

**Supernatural**

**Full Summary: Dean and Sam come across a girl that has something that can help them. They take her away from the terrible life she is living and she stays on the road with them, what happens when the brothers start falling for her? Will a love triangle be formed? Or will she choose just one?**

Sam and Dean Winchester drove into the small town of Alanwood.

"Welcome to Pleasantville," Dean said as he parked the car.

"Why are we here again? Sam asked.

"There's something in this town dad wants us to take with us."

"What?"

"I have no idea."

"Well then this should be fun," Sam said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get some coffee." Dean opened the door and they walked into the nearly empty coffee shop. There was a girl behind the counter attending a fresh pot of coffee with her back to them.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked without turning around.

"How did you know we were here?" Dean asked.

"Wild guess." She turned around and put two cups of coffee down in front of them.

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile. She was really pretty with dark red hair and a beautiful face; she looked like she was about seventeen and completely out of place.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam."

"Emma, so what brings you two here?"

"Just stopping by."

"Really?" she asked.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"This place doesn't see many tourists, especially young guys like you."

"Well we have our reasons," Dean said.

"Don't we all?" she asked.

A group of girls that appeared to be Emma's age walked in.

"Three lattes, now!" the tallest one said. "Hi," she said to Sam. "What's your name?"

"Sam," he answered.

* * *

While Sam answered the stupid girls questions Dean looked around the coffee shop and then at Emma. Everyone had blonde hair and were wearing pastels, Emma on the other hand had dark red hair was wearing jeans and a black short sleeved Bob Marley hoodie. 

"Hey Emma do you think we can talk to you whenever you get off?" Dean asked.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" one of the girls asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Dean shot back. "When do you get off?" she looked at the clock, five on the dot.

"Now." She placed the lattes in front of the girls.

"$9.50, play whoever comes in next." Emma took her apron off and was about to lift the counter top when…

"_Emma_!" somebody from the back yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"Yea?"

"_Come here now_!"

"Um, I'll be right back guys." She slowly walked to the back. Sam and Dean leaned over the counter and followed her with their eyes. She was standing in front of a fat blonde man. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"I need you to work."

"I just got off sir."

"I don't care, you need to work now."

"Sir with all due respect I'm not going to work now, I just worked a twelve hour shift for you."

"Like I said I don't care."

* * *

"Look at how he is treating her," Sam said to Dean. 

"If he lays a finger on her I'm going back there," Dean said.

"Sir I'm going to go home now, and I quit." He pushed her against the wall.

"You what?" the man asked.

"That's it," Dean said. He jumped over the counter.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Let her go!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"None of your damn business," he said pushing her boss. "Emma go." Emma walked out of the room and walked over to Sam.

"You ok? He pushed you against the wall pretty hard," Sam asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." They heard a loud bang and Dean had pushed her boss into a stack of crates. He walked out of the room.

"Ready?" he asked. They followed him out of the coffee shop. "Ok Emma, what's up with this place?"

"Let me clue you in on something, everyone in this town hates me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm different. They were all born and raised here. They all look the same, dress the same, talk the same…"

"Where are you from?"

"New York City."

"How did you end up here?"

"Um my parents…they died in a car accident when I was thirteen so I was sent to live here with my moms' sister and her husband and three kids."

"And how do they treat you?"

"They're nicer to the dog."

"Oh."

"Yeah I know. It's pretty pathetic but to them that's what I am. You have no idea how badly I want to get out of here."

"Why don't you go?"

"They won't let me leave. They're actually scared of me leaving like I'm going to say something I shouldn't. Whenever I even mention leaving I either get thrown into my room or backhanded across the face and…" she suddenly closed her eyes then opened them up with fear, her breathing speeding up. "He's coming. I have to go. Meet me at the yellow tree in the forest at sundown. You'll be able to drive right up to it, you can't miss it," she said starting to back up.

"Emma!" someone yelled. Sam looked over her shoulder and saw an angry blonde man walking towards her.

"I have to go," she said frantically.

"Wait!" Dean said.

"What?"

"Tonight bring everything you'd take with you if you were to leave. You're not coming back home tonight."

"I will, sundown." She turned around and ran over to the man. Sam saw him start to scream at her then grab her arm and pull her away.

"We're getting her out of here man," Sam said.

"She's it," Dean said.

"What?"

"She's what we need to take."

"Dude I don't know if you noticed but she's a person," Sam said as they walked to the car.

"Sam didn't you notice how she knew we were at the coffee shop without even turning around?" Dean asked as they made their way to his car.

"We probably made noise or something."

"What about just now? She closed her eyes and opened them in fear because she knew that guy was coming. Sam she can see things, like she's physic or something."

They got into the car and Dean reached for his dads' journal, beginning to flip through the pages.

"I think you're nuts man," Sam said.

"You really think so?" He lifted up a picture of Emma.


	2. The Encounter

Sam looked at the picture and couldn't believe it.

"Well does it say anything about her?" he asked.

"It says her parents were killed by the same demon that killed mom. It tried to kill her too but she fought it off somehow."

"What? Fought it off? Does it mention anything about her having powers?"

"Well we have an eye symbolizing that she's psychic but there has to be something else."

"We'll find out tonight, for now lets get out of this place." Dean started the car up and they drove away.

* * *

"Who were those guys you were talking to?" Emma's uncle screamed. He pushed her into her room.

"I met them in the coffee shop. I told them to get the hell out of this place." He smacked her.

"You stay in your room!" he slammed the door.

"I'm done." She took out her duffel bag and put all her stuff in it. She waited for sundown and tossed it outside her window. She climbed down the vine and carefully made her way into the woods, making sure she wasn't seen by anybody.

* * *

"All right, brown tree, brown tree, brown tree…here we go, yellow tree," Dean said as he drove up the park. He stopped the car and they got out. Five minutes later they heard a crack and Emma emerged from behind the trees.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, um here put your bag in the car," Dean said opening the trunk for her. The moonlight hit her face and Sam saw a small cut on her cheek.

"What happened to you there?"

"I pissed my uncle off so he smacked me, no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok Emma, we need to ask you something and we need you to answer us with the truth."

"Ok."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush or anything so here I go…Emma are you psychic?"

"Um…what?" she asked.

"Are you psychic?" she looked away then back at them and nodded.

"But that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that's not all I am. I also feel other people's pain."

"Physically?"

"It just goes straight to my head and I can't control it unlike…"

"Unlike what?"

"I can control people's thoughts and actions."

"As in?"

"I can make them do the opposite of what they are doing, but I don't do it often because it hurts, a lot."

"Is that what you did with the demon that killed your parents?"

"How did you guys know about that?"

"Our mom was killed by the same demon. Tell us, were you able to control him?"

"Yeah, he disappeared and I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was…"

"Your parents on the ceiling on fire?" she nodded.

"I want to help people, I want to get rid of these things but I can't do any of that here." Dean looked at Sam then back at Emma.

"Emma, we're getting you out of here no matter what but I was wondering if you wanted to stay with us and help us."

"Help you do what?"

"Do exactly what you want to do."

"You mean you guys…"

"Kill demons, vanquish ghosts, it's an everyday thing. Anyways, you're abilities plus our skills will make everything so much easier."

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Dean said with all seriousness.

"But we'll take care of you, we promise," Sam said.

"Then I'll go."

"Great, now tell us is there any place in this town that you feel the pain?"

"Church."

"Let's go." They walked down the street to the church. The second they walked in Emma's head started hurting.

"What's in that room?" Dean asked about a door with a big black cross.

"I have no idea. They all go in there one by one at mass, the entire town except me of course. I'm not allowed to go in." they walked to the door and Dean opened it. Emma let out a sharp loud scream and grasped her head before falling on the floor.

"Emma!" Sam screamed. He kneeled down next to her and kept his hands on her head.

"Dean behind you!" she suddenly said. Dean turned around and two men grabbed him. A force pulled Emma off the floor and pushed her up on the wall, keeping her against it as if she was on a cross. Sam tried to run to get her but something pushed him back. A red light started flashing on and off in the room and then came the voice.

"Emma we warned you didn't we? We told you not to speak to outsiders."

"What did you expect? I'm one of them aren't I?"

"Well you can't blame us for that. We wanted to make you one of us but you said you wanted to stay just the way you were."

"There was no way I was going to dye my hair blonde." And evil laugh filled the room.

"You know what Emma, nothing would please us more than to see you dead but before we do that why don't we see how you take pain, or shall I say someone else's pain?" a white light shot through Sam and he fell to his knees.

"Stop it!" she yelled as her head started pulsing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the men holding Dean.

"Your head throbbing yet?" the voice taunted. He did the same thing now to Dean.

Once Emma was able to regain her composure she concentrated again on the men holding Dean.

"What the?" one of them said as he let Dean go and slammed against a wall, the other soon following.

Dean quickly reached into his pocket and took out a blue bottle. After dropping it's contents onto the floor he tossed a lit match on it and there was an explosion.

Emma slid from the wall and fell on the floor unconscious.

Dean helped Sam up to his feet then picked Emma up and ran to the car. Sam sat in the backseat with Emma in his arms.

"She's unconscious," he said.

"I saw a hospital somewhere up there, if she isn't up by then we'll stop." About thirty minutes later Emma woke up breathing hard.

"Am I gone? Am I gone?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, you're gone," Sam said. She grabbed onto his arm as if she would let it go she'd be back in her room. He tightened his grip around her and she knew she was safe. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, Sam following her lead a few minutes later.


	3. Confusing Dreams with Reality

**I added on to this chapter.**

Emma opened her eyes and was confused. She sat up and looked back at Sam. It was true, she was gone. Dean was sitting in the front seat, still driving. She slowly crawled over the middle and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Have you been driving all night?"

"Yea, I'm used to it though. We're on our way somewhere right now, hook up the computer see where we go next."

"You find what you're going to hunt online? I don't get it."

"Well we search for weird things, haunted places and unexplainable deaths. Then we look in my dads' journal and he usually has some sort of explanation for that thing because he's encountered it all before us."

"Oh."

They soon pulled up to a motel.

"I'm going to go check in, you get this one up," Dean said as he got off the car. Emma moved back to the backseat and tapped Sam on the shoulder, he woke up abruptly.

"Whoa, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea I'm…Emma, hi. Are you feeling better?"

"Yea, I am."

"You really saved us last night, thanks," he said.

"You guys were the ones that did the saving. I don't know what I'd do if I was still back there, thanks again for letting me stay with you. Anyways, we're at a motel and Dean is getting the room so get up." She got out of the car and reached into the trunk and made a smaller traveling bag out of her own. Dean walked out of the office.

"Guys we're over here!" he called. They followed him down the hall to their room. Once they were in Dean hooked up the computer and started doing his research.

"Hey Sam can you hand me that sheet of paper?" Dean asked. Sam picked it up, giving himself a small paper cut.

"Ow!" he said. Emma walked by him and stumbled.

"Felt it," she said.

"Sorry."

"You got something?" she asked Dean.

"Well it says here that there is an asylum in Westbridge, Connecticut **(fictional place…I hope)**. Three kids went for a night of fun and never came back."

"Far from here?" Sam asked.

"About two hundred miles, we'll head out tomorrow, I think we all need some good rest. Come on, I saw a diner about a block away." They got up and were about to walk out of the room when Emma stopped.

"Hold on I forgot something." She ran back into her room and took something out of her book bag and kept it in her hands.

"You good?" Dean asked.

"Yea." Sam was curious about what she got but didn't ask.

The diner was pretty empty; the town they were in didn't appear to have too many people.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Dean said getting up. Sam looked over at Emma and saw her squeezing something in her hand. She noticed him looking.

"You want to know what it is?" she asked.

"What? No, I mean if you want to…" she lifted it up and it was a tiny bear.

"My parents gave this to me when I was four. It's what I use to help ease the pain. I squeeze it and I feel better."

"I see." She nodded and placed the bear in her pocket. When Dean came back they discussed different things like other times that Emma had used her powers and the kind of things they had killed.

"Do you guys ever have nightmares?" Emma asked.

"Sammy here does," Dean said. Anyone can ever have but I think one of the main reasons why I had them was because I was living in that town, last night I didn't have one."

"Yea now that I think about I didn't either," Sam said.

"Wow you guys are meant to be," Dean joked, making them both blush.

"Here you go," the waitress said with a fake smile. She set the food down in front of them and walked away.

"Have you guys seen your father?" Emma asked.

"We saw him once but he wants to work separately, says he doesn't want to put us in anymore danger than what we're already in,' Dean answered.

"So why did you come to Alanwood?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yea. Well you see in my dads' journal he has different places written down and there was something we needed in Alanwood."

"And that was me?"

"Yea, he actually had a picture of you in his journal."

"Creepy," she said.

They finished eating then headed back to the room where Dean was attached to the computer. Emma laid down on one of the beds and Sam sat down next to her leaning against the headboard.

"You tired he asked her?"

"My head just hurts a little." She put her hands on her face as the pain got worse. Sam sat her up and took her hands off her face and tears were falling from her eyes. "Dean!" he called. Dean got up and rushed over.

"Emma are you ok?" she closed her eyes. "I think its passing." She slowly started calming down and she was asleep.

"Can you imagine living with that? Feeling peoples pain, seeing evil?" Sam asked Dean.

"I want you to stay with her; I'm going to take a look around. She got like that for a reason, don't leave her alone," Dean said.

"Dean don't go out there alone."

"I'll be right back." He left.

About an hour later Emma started coming around.

"Emma?" he asked.

"Sam?"

"Yea, are you alright?" she shook her head and looked a little distracted.

"Where's Dean?"

"He went out there, looking for what caused your head to hurt."

"We need to find him." She got up and ran out of the room into the dark night, Sam following her. "Dean! Dean! Dean where are you?" she yelled. Sam ran over to her.

"Emma what's going on?"

"We need to find him; we need to find him now! Dean!"

"Emma?" she heard him say.

"Dean?" he came from around the diner and she ran to him and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"I saw you with them. They were taking you away."

"No, I'm fine," he said holding her close.

"You must have confused dreams with reality," Sam said.

"Don't leave like that again," she said.

"I only did it to find out what was hurting you."

"I don't care."

"Ok, it's alright, I'm ok. Come on, you need rest." He put his arm around her and she grabbed his hand, not ready to let him go. "Ok, so how are we sleeping?" Dean asked. Emma tightened her grip on his hand. "Ok I take it that you don't want to let me go so I guess you're alone in that bed Sammy," Dean said. He looked at Emma. "Can you let my hand go for one second so I can take my jacket and shirt off?" he asked her nicely. She nodded and let him go. She changed into one of her t-shirts and didn't bother to take her jeans off. Dean laid down and put his arm out for Emma. She laid her head on it and he pulled her closer to him. "You going to be able to sleep ok?" he asked her.

"I should be able to," she said.

"Remember I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise, ok?" he asked putting his forehead to hers. She nodded. He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arm around his stomach.

Sam couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Emma laid down with Dean. He knew she was really scared but he was still a guy and he was starting to like her. To see her lay down with Dean and his shirtless body made his nostrils flare a bit.

Dean stayed awake, waiting for Emma to fall asleep.

"You asleep yet?" he asked her. She slowly shook her head under him.

"I don't know what's going on. Something's not right." She looked up at him. He searched her eyes to see if he could figure out what was going on, this only made him tingle.

"Um…you don't…uh…"

"Shh," she said. "Don't say anything." He pushed the hair off her face.

"You feel something?" he asked.

"I think…" she lunged forward and kissed him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…I think it was supposed to happen," she said.

"It was?" he asked, kind of glad. He rubbed her back. "You think you'll be able to fall asleep now?"

"Um…" her eyes suddenly went from tired to frightened. She closed them and leaned in to Dean's ear. "It's under the bed, ours."

"What is it?"

"White, sharp teeth, long black hair and red lips." She searched her mind. "Feeds off flesh." She opened her eyes. "It's going to kill us, it's going to kill us and eat us."

"No no no, calm down. I want you to jump over to Sam's bed, tell him what's happening and stay with him; I'm going to get rid of this thing."

"Ok." She quickly jumped into Sam's bed and got under the covers.

"What's going on?" he asked. She explained to him what she had felt.

"...and he told me to stay here with you and…it's coming out, Sam it's coming out. Oh my gosh it's going to eat us."

"Calm down." He slowly took his head out of underneath the covers and looked at the demon slid out from under the bed and start towards Dean.

"Dean!" he yelled. The demon hissed at Sam and Dean turned around the demon wrestling him to the ground.

"Sam I need you to recite the chant on the table." Sam jumped off the bed and over to the table starting to recite the chant.

Emma looked at the demon and it was pulling Dean's neck down to its mouth.

"No!" she yelled. The demon dropped Dean and looked at Emma. It stood and started to her. It was so nasty and ugly that she couldn't control the tears coming out of her eyes. She pushed up against the backboard and closed her eyes. She jumped into the mind of the demon and stopped it dead in its tracks.

It's shrieked as Sam finished the prayer and it vanished.

Dean looked at Emma and she was lying on the bed unconscious. He ran up to her and she was bleeding from her nose.

"I think it was too much for her, get me a wet towel." Sam did so and brought it over to Dean. He wiped the blood off her face then placed the towel on her stomach. Five minutes later she woke up.

"You all right?" Dean asked.

"My head hurts a lot."

"Ok, don't talk and just fall asleep all right?" she nodded and slowed her breathing down. "Sam you sleep with her, I'm going to get back on the computer and try to find out what that thing was."

"All right man." Dean sat in front of the computer and Sam laid down.

"Is this how it is for you guys all the time? They just sneak up on you like that?"

"Yeah, that's how it is. You think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I don't know."

"Well if it gets to be too much you let us know. We don't go through what happens to you so we don't know how bad it can get."

"I know but I want to help you guys and I don't want to be out in the world by myself. Nobody will get me and if anybody finds out about what I can do they'll probably take me and run tests on me."

"If you don't want it to happen then it wont, all right?"

"You said you have bad dreams too right?"

"Yeah but my dreams are more of me doing evil things."

"Like?" he sighed.

"We'll talk about it in the morning; right now you need to go to sleep."

"Ok." He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.


End file.
